Forever Love?
by NimeReak
Summary: Love for a lifetime...is that too much to ask? A dream brings up memories, and a surprise unfolds. Song fic. One shot for now. SasukeXSakura. Random Fluff.


**Forever Love?**

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Naruto, nor the song, "_Forever Love (Digame)"_ They belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and Anna Nalick. I merely borrow them and screw around.

It's a song fic XP

This, dear readers, is what I wrote out of boredom and writers block over 'Oh No Not You'

I intended to put it up before I updated 'Oh no not you' But we all see how well that went didn't we?

It's a one shot, for the time being, unless I catch a muse and want to continue it, but until my other fic is done, that probably won't happen, haha

Please Enjoy!

* * *

_On the ground_

_With my world_

_Upside down_

_I got a vision of your face_

_And I must get me out_

_For so many memories we've yet to make_

Haruno Sakura's emerald eyes flew open as she awoke with a start. She bolted upright and sitting, and held her hand over her heart as if that would make it beat more slowly. She had just woken from a very **bad** dream. She regained more composure as she blinked sleep out of her eyes and continued to breathe deeply. She shook her pink head. "It was only...only a dream Sakura." She tired to assure herself. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood. She walked slowly down the hall of her apartment, reaching the kitchen. She made a beeline for the fridge, grabbing a clean cup from the sink on her way. She opened the door and got some orange juice, pouring it and returning the carton to its cold confinements. She walked into her living room, and plopped down on her large comfortable couch to dwell on the dream she wish she hadn't had.

She remembered it all too vividly. She had been lying on the ground in an alley, beaten severely and raped to boot. She had been gasping for breath, sore, aching, and in pain down to her bones, and barely clinging to life. Medic Nins were trying to save her. Sasuke had been there. He looked down at her, as if betrayed, while she was loaded onto stretcher and she began to be wheeled away, towards the hospital. She found enough breath to call his name.

"Sasuke."

But instead of go to her side, or even so much as respond, he glared, his eyes becoming black ice in her direction. Then he had turned around, roughly grabbed another girl Sakura was unfamiliar with, and brought his mouth crashing down on hers, turning a kiss passionate.

She had almost died that moment, but instead she had awoken from her alternate world.

Recalling it all made a shudder run through her small pale frame. It was, **literally**, her worst nightmare. She sipped her juice to continue steadying herself. She was disgusted at how real, how horrifically real the dream had been. She let her mind wander from the pretend memory. She was 21 now. Everyone was actually. Her mind went farther. All the way back to nine years ago.

Growing up. Striving to be the best kunochi she could possibly be. Moving up level to level. She was now an ANBU medic nin, and a pretty damn good one if she did say so herself. After all these long and some painful years, she had ended up with whom she had always wanted.

With Uchiha Sasuke, for over 5 months now.

Yes, finally, after a long many years they had ended up in each other's arms. Though it had REALLY taken some time and effort.

At age 15, Sakura had finally given up on the young Uchiha, and around the same time, Naruto decided to give up on her and became finally aware of Hinata. Sakura finally rendered Sasuke as a friend. A good friend, nothing more. After some time, they actually developed a close relationship. While she had Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Rock, and Neji even, plus more as friends and confidants; she was pretty much his only female friend. They were different in more then enough areas, and often got miffed at each other, their friendship never faltered.

He heard about the boys she liked, some of the dramatic girl problems, and all of her broken hearts, she heard about who he considered hot, people he admired, and learned some of his hobbies. But no one ever broke his heart, oh no. But, she always was the first to hear when he ended a relationship. Surprising to her, every time he started on, she felt nothing. No jealousy, no anger or hatred towards the girl. The only thing she ever felt was happy Sasuke was reaching out to more then her, and happy for the girl who had managed to melt his heart a little. Of course, he only entered 3 relationships, and they were usually over before a month.

Their close friendship went on for many years, although Sakura did have something haunt her at the back of her mind. Dating him. She never felt anything when he dated others, but how would she react is he ever asked _her_? At the end of his second relationship, she resolved that nagging part of her. If HE ever wanted more, she would nod and accept. She decided on this for all her old unrequited feelings, and mostly because she believed he would NEVER ask her out. And she was confident and content to never initiate anything.

It happened that about 2 years ago she had the most serious relationship of her life. It lasted 1 year with a man named Jack. In the very end, there had been too many problems spawned from fights, and fighting spawned from problems, for them to take it anymore. He had ended it. They resolved to not see, or speak to each other. Their parting cut Sakura to the core. Her love had left.

Sasuke had heard about every part of the relationship, and was her pillar of strength along with Ino, to get through letting Jack go. She convinced herself it had gone well, and after one month deemed herself over him.

After six months of considering herself 'fine', she found out how very wrong she was.

She had been walking home as she returned from a mission. As she walked through the streets, she spotted Jack for the first time in all those months in an alley. But, he was most definitely not alone. A girl was with him, she was pushed up on the buildings wall while the two of them kissed heatedly. His hands her roaming up her skirt as well as shirt, and her hands roamed rather freely as well.

She stood there staring in horror, and felt something inside of her snap as she looked at the two of them. She felt and overwhelming urge to throw up, but had fought it down while trying to also blink tears from her eyes.

She ran to Sasuke's house, not sure what else to do. He had opened his door to a sobbing Sakura, and had immediately gotten her inside. He listened to it all and let her just cry, realizing she had never really cleared the bastard from her system, just squashed all her feelings away. He offered for the millionth time to go beat down Jack's pansy ass and for the first time she actually half considered letting him. Eventually she cried herself out completely and then felt silly. She apologized to Sasuke for having been such a bother and felt very silly.

This next part she recalled with great clarity.

He had lifted her chin up with her hand, getting her to look him in the eyes, and told her sternly to **never** say that _again._ He went on, saying she wasn't a bother and never would be. At that point he frustratedly ran his fingers through his dark hair and stood up, starting to pace slightly. His body faced her, but he pointedly looked to the left, his facial expression telling her he was unsure of how to do this.

"I'm sick of you getting hurt by dirt bags! Your better then all of it! And you so _thick_!" She blinked in surprise at his words, and looked at him questioningly taken aback. He finally turned his eyes onto her.

"Don't you understand? I want to be the only one who gets you! I want you for **mine**!"

_God don't send to me your angels_

_I just wanna hear you say again_

She giggled, picturing her own shocked tear stained face. She had been so utterly confused, but from that day on her and Sasuke had been an item, a pair.

A _couple_.

It had now been just past 5 months that they had been together.

_Forever love_

_Say you'll love_

_Digame, Digame_

_Tell me so_

_And if I go_

_I'll know_

She finished her juice and pulled herself out of her memories and back into the present reality. She stood, put the cup back in the sink, and proceeded on with her morning. She made a quick breakfast, ate it, brushed her teeth, took a shower, washed her face, dried her hair, and finally dressed.

She critiqued herself in the mirror. Her bright green eyes shone, and her shoulder length, uhm, _distinguishable_ pink hair was perfect, her soft pale skin unblemished. Her clothes were very becoming on her, fitting each of her curves beautifully. Seeing as she was no longer as flat as cardboard, she had developed a body worth showing off. She nodded at herself once, grabbed her bag and put on her shoes, and walked out the door.

She walked down two flights of stairs and set off to Sasuke's house. She arrived half an hour early since she had ended up waking up far before her alarm because of that dream, and knocked loudly on his door.

"Uh...just a minute!" she heard called towards the door. She stood patiently, and heard thumping that drew closer. The door opened and she saw Sasuke hiding partly behind the door. "Hey!" His entire face lit up with a smile as soon as he saw it was her. A tingle ran down her spine. She never could help how he melted her with those smiles, though she was thankful that she no longer turned red as she would when she was a girl.

_When you smile_

_With those eyes_

_Baby it's like _

_You place a finger on my heart_

She smiled back and walked inside, not waiting for an invitation. She grinned to herself when she saw why he was using the door to hide. The only thing he was wearing was a towel. She breezed past him and walked to the kitchen. As usual, he hadn't made breakfast. She began to pull things out to make it for him, like she did at least 4 times a week. She stopped moving when she felt a hand slid around her waist and hold her. She looked behind her.

"Morning handsome.

"Good morning." He replied, and kissed her.

_And you lips next to mine_

_Make me think that maybe heavens where you are_

_God don't send to me your angels_

_I just wanna hear you say again_

She smiled and moved out of his grip to continue her cooking. She looked behind her shoulder back at him, and her eyes flitted to his towel. "Go take a shower, I'll make things here. 'Kay?" He nodded, and smiled mischievously.

"Wanna join me?" She grinned back, but just turned away from him.

"I think I'll keep you from starving instead." He laughed once, a deep, rich, nice sound, and thumped back down the hall to clean up.

Half an hour later, fed, showered and dressed, they set off for the village gates, because Sakura had a solo mission to go on.

_Forever love_

_Say you'll love_

_Digame, Digame_

_Tell me so_

_I can hold you in my soul_

_And if I go_

_I'll know_

Their fingers were intertwined and their hands swung back and forth as they walked down the road. She contentedly look around at the beautiful day, but Sasuke seemed to be off in a land of his own thoughts. Sakura wondered what he was thinking about but didn't pester, and didn't have to wait very long to find out anyways.

_La La La La La La..._

"Can I ask you something?"

She looked at him. "Sure. You can ask me anything; you know that. Fire away." He wasn't the questions type. This seemed like quite the occasion.

"..." it was no surprise that this was taking him time, but now she was curious. She waited quietly for an answer, studying his features. They had them same look as when he had told her she wanted her to be his only.

"Why...don't you tell me that you love me anymore?" he finally said.

She blinked at him a few times. This really was the occasion, and very unlike him to boot. She actually had to think about it.

Why had she stopped? The answer was easy. When they had first started dating the words flowed as naturally out of her as they had during childhood. But after so many weeks of her saying it and there being no receiving the same words, she has stopped, convinced that he knew and that was fine, she didn't have to tell him constantly.

Slowly and thoughtfully she answered him.

"I stopped saying it, because you never started. With as much as I said it when we were kids i figured it was just annoying."

He looked at her and sighed, looking awkward as he uttered the next statement.

"Well...I...miss it." He seemed embarrassed already, but kept going. "And...I...love you." He mumbled, eyes now downcast.

"Sasuke..." that was the first time in their 5 month relationship, the first time in her whole **_life_**, she had ever heard those words come out of his mouth, much less directed at her. She felt a lot of emotions at once, each seemingly fighting for dominance. **A lot,** of emotions. Happy, for one thing. As well as shocked, proud, un-worthy, and mostly not sure of what to say. She could barely believe she had managed to squeak his name out.

He seemed quite nervous himself. Her silence and stare were killing him. She wasn't supposed to be speechless! She was supposed to scream and glomp him or something like that. But...no, he realized. That was wrong. That was something young Sakura would have done. This Sakura...well she was no longer a child. As he processed this, he could almost feel himself fall more in love with her.

All the same, after two minutes he couldn't take much more of this silence. "Any thoughts?" he asked quietly.

"Uh...yeah. Plenty of them...starting with," she leaned over and up and kissed him, after a moment pulling away and squeezing his hand.

"I love you too."

_Forever love_

_Say you'll love_

_Digame, Digame_

_Tell me so_

_I can hold you in my soul_

_And if I go_

_I'll know_

He looked at her, a little surprised, although he really shouldn't have been. She had loved him almost all of her life, in one way or another she had always loved him. After surprise, relief swept over him in a warm sort of wave. It spread through him completely, and he visibly relaxed. At the sight she wanted to giggle, but held it back. She had become that much to him? She could barely believe it.

Suddenly, he was down on his knee, and his hand was in his pocket.

Sakura's eyes grew wide, but she refused to jump to conclusions. "...Sasuke?" her tone was a questioning one. A 'what the hell' kind of questioning. There was confusion in it as well.

He closed his eyes and took a very deep long breath. When he opened his lids he revealed very determined eyes. His hand came out of his pocket, holding a little black velvet box in his palm. He opened it.

"Sakura...will you marry me?"

Her eyes practically popped out of her head.

"I...uh...are you serious?" she stammered.

He nodded once, that determined look never leaving him.

Tears began to well in the girls soft emerald eyes as she tried to find her voice. In one motion she fell to her knee's and threw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

"Yes!" she breathed into his ear. "Just, yes!"

A small steady stream of tears coursed down her face as he pulled back from the hug smiling, and he slipped the ring onto her finger. A perfect fit. She pulled him to her again, kissing him fully and deeply with happiness indescribable by words.

She pulled away eventually, and stood, bringing him up with her.

"I'm going to be late." She said sadly.

He blinked, trying to recall what she was talking about, and then it clicked.

"Oh yea...that thing. Can't you ditch it? And stay?" he pleaded.

"You know I can't...I'm sorry. Walk me out anyways?" she asked sweetly.

He nodded. "Sure thing, my love." They kissed again and finished their walk through the village in euphoria felt only by them.

Hand intertwined with ringed hand.

* * *

Awwwwwww! Man that was so fluffy! Oh well, I liked it. 

It's up for my friend who wanted to read it, and wouldn't read my ucky hand writing XP

The only reason it's a song fic is to give my random fluff a purpose. And cause i'm crazy about that song. Oh Huzzah.

I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
